starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кислород
Кислород (О)Щит лжи был простым газом необходимым многим существам, в том числе и людям, для дыхания и поддержания жизни. Для дыхания представители этих видов использовали лёгкие. Однако кислород так же был ядовит для таких рас как селеганцы, келдорианцы, гандев и многих других. Кислород, в достаточном для поддержания жизни количестве, присутствовал в атмосферах многих обитаемых планет и спутников по всей Галактике. Кислород присутствовал в газе тибанна с Беспина в качестве оксида,Перед бурей и был важен для формирования диоксида кремния при соединении с кремнием.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Большинство форм жизни использовали кислородные соединения для дыхания. Определённые ферменты, в таких организмах, при воздействии кислорода вырабатывали энергию, необходимую для метаболических процессов. Кислород так же является неотъемлемой частью воды, жизненно важной для некоторых организмов и существ.''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' (First Edition) Кислородный извлечитель Фабренникс был устройством для извлечения кислорода из подземных вод или водяных паров.Galladinium's Fantastic Technology Мон-каламари использовали кислородные симбиоты для дыхания под водой. Эти симбиоты фильтровали воду, выделяли из неё кислород.Тёмный подмастерье За кулисами В реальном мире кислород — элемент 16-й группы, второго периода периодической системы химических элементов Д. И. Менделеева, с атомным номером 8. Обозначается символом O (лат. Oxygenium). Кислород — химически активный неметалл, является самым лёгким элементом из группы халькогенов. Простое вещество кислород при нормальных условиях — газ без цвета, вкуса и запаха, молекула которого состоит из двух атомов кислорода (формула O2), в связи с чем его также называют дикислород. Жидкий кислород имеет светло-голубой цвет, а твёрдый представляет собой кристаллы светло-синего цвета. Появления Так как кислород присутствует на всех обитаемых планетах, ниже приведены источники где непосредственно упоминается кислород: *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Firepower'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Joiner King'' *''The Unseen Queen'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Riptide'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Conviction'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Источники *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * * * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' - The Final Chapter *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Примечания и сноски Категория:Элементы Категория:Газы